In a meeting or conference with an external client, it would be convenient to print image data stored on client's own portable terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet, by temporarily connecting the client's portable terminal to a multifunction peripheral that is connected to a secured internal network or the like. Accordingly, a multifunction peripheral that allows the client's portable terminal to use the internal network has been proposed.
In such an example, the multifunction peripheral may directly transmit connection information necessary for using the internal network to the portable terminal via near-field communication (NFC) or the like rather than via the internal network itself. A portable terminal that receives the connection information can then use the internal network for high-speed communication with the multifunction peripheral, as long as the necessary connection information is provided. Accordingly, an external client can easily print large image data files from his/her portable terminal via the multifunction peripheral.
However, in such a case, the image data stored on the client's portable terminal is transmitted via the internal network. As such, a non-managed, and thus perhaps unprotected or unsecured, portable terminal that is not normally permitted to access the internal network is temporarily connected to the internal network such that communication can be established therebetween. Such a connection by a non-managed device, even if temporary, poses a risk to the overall security of the internal network.